Distress
by Rhith
Summary: He watched him fade away. McNozzo. Slash. One-Shot.


**Title**: Distress

**Rating**: PG

**Contains**: Angst, Fluff

**Pairings**: McNozzo, Tiva

**Copyright**: All characters belong to CBS

* * *

><p><strong>Distress<strong>

His chest felt tight. His hand started to shake. His heart felt as if it was pounding against his ribs.

"McGee." A voice said, "Hey, McGee…"

Tim looked in the direction of the voice, but could hardly see how it was. His vision was blurred by the tears that filled his eyes. He was trying hard to keep them back.

"McGee, are you alright?" The voice asked.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried his best to stay composed. He knew he would crack.

"Tim…" The voice as he felt the person's hand land on his shoulder, "Tim?"

The tears streamed down. Great. He was now crying like a baby. He wiped his eyes and looked at the person who squeezed his shoulder. It was his boss, Gibbs. Gibbs stared at him with no expression, "He's going to be alright…"

Tim nodded as he recalled what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>They were pursuing a suspect, who had goons on his side. Tony and Ziva went down a small alley. As Tim and Gibbs went inside the building next to it. Right away the bullets started flying. Ziva and Tony hid behind a dumpster.<em>

_Tony peeked out only to retreat when shot at, "What's the plan Ziva?"_

_Ziva shrugged as she stood up and shot her gun off a few times before squatting down again, "We wait for them to reload then attack."_

_In the building Gibbs had already gunned down a few people. The main suspect wasn't among them. They took a side door of the building out to the alleyway. Gibbs and Tim hid for a moment. Ziva and Tony were just ahead. No shots were being fired. Gibbs and Tim stood up to watch the other two walk in the opposite direction._

_They followed only to stop when shots were fired again. Ziva yelled and shot off a few rounds before she looked towards Tony, "Tony!"_

_Tim's heart seemed to stop and he froze up. Gibbs ran over as Tony tried laughing it off. Tim watched as Tony fell to his knees, clenching his stomach which was now covered in blood. Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and looked at Ziva, "Get an ambulance here…"_

_Ziva nodded and took out her phone, dialing quickly. Gibbs looked over at Tim, "McGee, get over here and help."_

_He wasn't sure how it happened but he ran over. Gibbs told him to put pressure on the wounds, "Use both hands, McGee."_

_Tim got on his knees and pressed his hands against the wounds. Tony was barely sitting up only because Gibbs wouldn't let go of his arm. He looked over at Tim, "Probie…"_

_Tim looked at him but didn't say anything. Tony grinned slightly, "It hurts."_

_Tim nodded but didn't say anything. He couldn't. His chest was feeling very heavy and seeing all the blood seeping out of Tony wasn't helping. Tony got the strength to grab Tim's wrist, "I'll be ok…Tim."_

_Tim kept staring at him and gulped. He knew Tony wanted him to respond but he couldn't. He felt Tony's grip on his wrist become weak. Gibbs had left with Ziva to make sure the ambulance knew where they were. _

_It was only Tim and Tony in the alley way. Tim was still putting pressure on the wounds, as he watched Tony fade away slowly. _

* * *

><p>Gibbs had sent Tim to the bathroom so he could calm down. He splashed water on his face and looked up at himself in the mirror. He has been around bodies before. Blood. Guts. Everything but this was different. It was Tony. His teammate.<p>

Tim washed his hands again, he already gotten rid of Tony's blood on them but he kept scrubbing them. They felt dirty.

The bathroom door opened but Tim kept scrubbing his hands with a paper towel, ignoring whoever it was.

"McGee. Are you alright?" The voice said.

Tim glanced over to see Ziva standing there with her arm crossed, "I am fine."

Ziva frowned and got closer to him, resting her hip against the counter, "I am upset too. About what happened to Tony. It was my fault…"

Tim stopped scrubbing for a moment, his hands were turning a dark pink and they burned, "You weren't the one that shot him, Ziva."

"I know…but…" She sighed, "You kept looking at me as if I did."

Tim frowned and looked at her. Knowing she was right. He didn't feel as if it was her fault. He was just upset, "I didn't mean to…I am just upset. I watched Tony fade away…"

"I know…" Ziva put his hand on Tim's shoulder, "He's going to pull through. He isn't going to give up…"

He turned off the water and threw the paper towel away, "I know…it's just…"

"You care about him." She said softly, "I care just as much also…"

He stared at her. She was right. Yet he knew better, "Do you like him?"

"He is my friend. So yes." She said a bit taken back by the question.

"More than that…" He said coolly.

She glared at him, "None of your business." She turned and left the bathroom.

He followed her, "Sorry Ziva."

She stopped walking and sighed as she turned to him, "It's fine."

They returned to the waiting room. Gibbs was standing there speaking with a nurse. After the nurse left him, he looked at his team, "Tony is stable. The bleeding has stopped. The bullets didn't hit anything important." He watched as both of them looked relieved, "He'll be out for a while. I suggest we go home and get some rest."

"I'm staying." Tim said.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "It'll be a while, McGee."

"I know…I…I just have to stay." Tim looked at his boss with pleading eyes.

"Fine." He looked at Ziva, "I'll drive you home."

Ziva looked at him and nodded, "Goodnight, Tim."

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before a nurse came in, telling him that Tony was somewhat awake and had his own room. And that he could see him now. He followed the nurse to Tony's room and stepped in. Stopping when he saw Tony laying there in the bed. The color in his face was still a bit pale.<p>

There were a lot of tubs and other things hooked up to him. Tony rolled his head towards the door and grinned the best he could, "Hey probie."

Tim frowned but didn't move or say anything. Tony stared at him and tried to move but failed, "Come here." He said softly since it hurt to speak.

Tim walked over, his legs feeling heavy. He stood at Tony's bed side and looked down at him. Tony kept his eye on him as he struggled to lift his hand up. Tim frowned and took Tony's hand into his own. It was cold.

Tony smiled, "I told you…I would be ok."

Tim nodded as he squeezed his hand, tears filling his eyes again. Tears of mixed emotions. Tony was alright. Yet he watched him die also. It messed with his mind, "I…I don't want to see you like this again…" He finally said.

Tony frowned, "Don't cry, Tim."

"I'm not…" He wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"I didn't plan on dying today and I don't plan on dying in the future." Tony told him as he rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling, "Your hand is warm."

Tim smiled for the first time that night, "I am glad you're alright…"

"I'm glad you are here…" Tony said looking back at him again, "Will you stay?"

Tim nodded, "Of course."


End file.
